Un extraño en casa
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Hiatus u.u- Coraline no es valiente, sino que no puede sentir miedo. Es como si ese instinto no estuviera en ella ¿Qué pasa cuando los creepypastas comienzan a invadir su hogar y sacar a la luz su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Me desperezo un poco y amago con saltar de la cama, pero me quedo en mi lugar, acostada con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba. Que fiaca da. Debo poner el despertador, mi madre no esta para levantarme... pero que fiaca.

Eran las doce de la noche en punto según el reloj digital que estaba en estante frente a mi cama, al que supuestamente debo ponerle la alarma de "Sweet child" y debería de estar durmiendo hacia rato. Tengo colegio y me encuentro sola en la casa. Genial. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hago un esfuerzo que me parece sobrehumano y camino hacia el aparatito maldito. En eso escucho pasos.

Pasos suaves, casi inperceptibles. Miro hacia la puerta y suspiro resignada. Me decido a dormir, y tengo que lidiar con un intruso. Me acerco a mi escritorio y busco en el cajón la pistola con balines de plastico que me compró como medida de seguridad doble mi madre, en estos casos, ya que ella casi nunca esta aqui ultimamente.

Lo examino con cansancio y le quito el seguro. Suspiro de nuevo. Que embole.

Pues si, aunque no lo creas, no tengo ni un ápice de miedo o emoción. Dicen todos a mi alrededor que es anormal. Porque no es como si yo fuera valiente. Simplemente no tenía miedo. No me enfrento al miedo, simplemente no lo tengo. Supongo que es algo mental con muchos nombres raros que me da pereza averiguar. Bah, bueno.

Lo cierto es que apago las luces de mi pieza para permanecer oculta en la oscuridad y espero que los pasos se acerquen a mi puerta en posición de ataque. La perilla se mueve lentamente, como si quien sea de alli afuera quisiera ponerme nerviosa. Ja, no lo conseguirá.La puerta se abre un poco y una cara que no llego a ver bien se asoma a la habitación. No dudo ni un instante, levanto el arma y le encajo una de las balitas en plena frente, lo que lo deja mudo de la sorpresa. Le encajo otra, y otra, y otra. Se lleva la mano a la frente trantando de aliviar el dolor pero yo sigo disparando. Justo cuando empieza a gemir abro la puerta entera y le pego una patada en la entrepierna sin siquiera un momento de reflexión. En estos casos hay que ser rápido.

Cae al suelo de bruces ahogando un grito. Tiene el cabello negro hecho un desastre y una campera deportiva gris bastante sucia con manchas no identificables. En eso veo el cuchillo que en la caída se le escurrió de las agarro y me agacho junto a el chico. No tendra mas que mi edad. Le apunto con el filo. Su cabello le cae frente al rostro y me impide verlo. Asi que le ordeno tranquilamente.

-Mirame.

Paró de agarrarse el cuerpo en plan bolita y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia mi con una sonrisa burlezca.

Y vaya sonrisa.

He visto muchas imagenes de emos de cabellos negros hechos desastre que se cortaban las muñecas por el face. Pero nunca habia visto a alguien cortarse la boca hacia los lados. Guau, pienso sarcasticamente, un emo al extremo.

-Tienes agallas para enfrentarme justo a mi ¿eh? -dice quedamente. Me pregunto como será hablar con esa boca, debe ser muy molesto.

Enarco una ceja.

-¿Quién se supone que eres de imponente? -pregunto secamente.

Me mira algo asombrado. Hasta ahora no le vi pestañear ni de asombro.

-¿Acaso...? -balbucea pero termina por callarse y enseñarme los dientes en una sonrisa.

Dios, que dolor debe dar al sonreir. Me pregunto que tan loco esta este boludo. Lo miro expectante a ver si me dice de que se ríe, pero no lo capta, asi que suspiro de nuevo resignada.

-Hagamos esto rápido -digo, me quiero ir a dormir- yo llamo a la poli o te vas tu solito y me ahorras un dolor de cabeza, ¿que dices?

Me mira incredulo.

-¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de miedo? -dice asombrado.

-Le tengo mas miedo a la profesora de lengua cuando rindo -contesto aburrida mientras le clavo el cuchillo en la manzana de adán- Elije.

-No serias capaz de matarme.

-Se ocultar cadáveres.

-...

-¿Y?

-Que interesante eres -dice sonriendo de nuevo- bien, me voy yo solo. Pero devuelveme eso.

Ahora yo ensancho una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Me viste cara de idiota?

-`Para nada, al contrario.

\- Te lo daré cuando salgas de aqui, por la ventana -dije señalando la ventana grande de mi cuarto.

-Bien, pero antes...

Agarra mi mano y la aparta un poco, antes de que pueda reaccionar me estampa un beso en los labios, nuestros ojos se quedan mirando fijamente mientras el intenta arrebatarme el cuchillo. No soy tonta, no baje la guardia. Aparto la mano y le mando el filo hacia la mano, el lo esquiva y me empuja hacia atras, quedando tumbada en el suelo con el encima. Trata de quitarme de nuevo el arma apresando mi mano, pero con la libre le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla, con lo que queda algo desorientado, pero pronto vuelve al ataque. Yo me retuerzo de forma que sea imposible que me lo quite, lo agarro de la capucha de su campera y lo jalo hacia un lado con fuerza, logro que se tambalee y esta vez le empujo yo hacia el suelo, me situo encima suyo y le hundo un poco el cuchillo en la garganta, tanto que un fino hilo rojo comienza a salir. Lo miro con seriedad. Mi corazón esta un poco agitado por el esfuerzo, pero aún asi no titubeé de miedo. Creo que si soy algo anormal.

-Y yo que quería hacerlo a las buenas -digo mientras me mira furioso. No me da ninguna gracia matar a alguien, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré.

Hundo un poco más el filo.

-Es tu última oportunidad -susurro friamente.

Me mira a los ojos y puedo ver el destello de resignación en ellos.

-Bien, tu ganas -dice mientras aparta la mirada hacia un costado.

Alfojo el filo y sujeto sus manos mientras se levanta. Aunque fácilmente podría apartarlas, no lo hace

-Por cierto -dice riendo- sexy pijama.

-Mierda -murmuro, tenia puesta simplemente una remera holgada enorme, que era de mi hermano. Ni lo recordé.

-Eres una chica bastante interesante -dice mientras hago ademán de que salga por la puerta- no vi ese miedo que suelo causar en tu mirada.

-Si, soy muy interesante, pero ahora quiero que te larges o de verdad llamaré a la policía -le suelto las manos y lo empujo hacia las escaleras que dan al vestíbulo.

-Ya veras -dice, mientras baja los escalones- por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - para de espaldas a mi en mitad de camino.

-No te incumbe, psicópata -escupo- mas bien, ¿quién mierda eres tu?

-¿Por qué debería decirtelo? -me mira de costado con una sonrisa torcida.

-Porque gané -digo triunfal.

-... -parece que le pinche el globo- Jefrey.

-Ok, Jeff -digo mientras admiro el cuchillo a la luz de la luna- deberías ser menos confiado. Por cierto, interesante estética la de tu boca.

Me mira a los ojos, ojos dilatados y celestes. Le devuelvo la mirada, ojos apacibles y rojizos. Agua y fuego. Locura y tranquilidad. Vuelve a torcer una sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver, rara, no creas que quedara asi -Baja las escaleras y sale silenciosamente por la puerta principal.

Bajo y cierro la puerta con llave. Que idiota soy, la olvidé cerrar. Miro de nuevo el filo del arma. Manchas secas de sangre. Ya no estoy tan segura de si debí dejarlo ir. Me encojo de hombros. Esta policía es tan inútil.

Lavo el cuchillo y lo dejo escondido bajo unos colchones dentro de mi closet. Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver.

Y si lo hacía, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque no quiera hacerlo, me tengo que levantar, entre los estruendos de guitarra que desprende la alarma. Esta demasiado lejos y pegado a la pared, me tengo que levantar si o si. Me conozco bien, y soy capaz de quedarme aqui hasta que se le agote la batería, pero hay que despertar niños. La educación es el futuro.

Vaya futuro, pienso recordando la cantidad de "damas" y "galanes" que hay en el colegio. Pero que se yo.

Me paro de un salto y apago el sonido, coloco las sábanas en su lugar y me estiro con un bostezo atroz. Voy al baño y me ducho, luego me cepillo los dientes. Maldita rutina. La verdad una parte estrafalaria de mi quiere que aquél Jeff vuelva, pero suena más morboso mientras más lo pienso.

Me hago el desayuno, me visto y voy al colegio. Ya tengo el libro que leeré en la mochila, hoy tenemos historia, y la profesora esta enferma. Me pregunto si el griterío dejará que me concentre. Cuentos de Poe, clásicos.

Doblo la esquina menos transitada para acortar camino. En eso escucho gritos del baldío que se encuentra a dos cuadras del cole. Matt Wilson y Ryan Bobinsky, los "matones" de último año.

-Lo prometiste para hoy -dice Matt acorralando en la pared a su víctima, un chico de primero- Lo prometido es deuda.

-Po-por favor -dice el chico tratando de mostrarse menos nervioso de lo que esta. Me acerco sin que me vean.

-Ya te hicimos favores al no molestarte, debes pagar, de una manera u otra. -dice Ryan.

Y le encaja un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Dios, primero lo de anoche y ahora esto -digo dirigiendome a los matones. Se dan la vuelta.

-Oh, la friki -dice Matt- Aqui no esta la biblioteca.

Dios, que sentido del humor más patético.

-¿A no? -digo mirando alrededor- pues tampoco veo que sea un club de putas para que estes aqui, no encontraras a tu hermana.

Me mira desafiante.

-Creo que tengo que encargarme de la rara esa -le dice a Ryan, que le devuelve una sonrisa estúpida- atajame a este.

Doble mi cuello y estire las manos. Ya veremos quien cae primero, sonrío. Corre hacia mi y rápidamente me dirige el puño, lo esquivo y le doy con el mío en el estómago. Trastabilla un poco, pero me agarra de la remera y la tira hacia adelante, queriendo hacerme caer. Le hago lo mismo, pero enroscando mi pierna entre las suyas, lo que le hace perder el equilibrio, soltarme y caer como un saco de patatas. Le pongo la rodilla encima, apresandolo y dandole un puñetazo que llega a su cara y casi le rompe un diente. El otro viene corriendo a ayudarle, pero mis reflejos son rápidos y antes de que pueda hacer nada le encajo una patada de kung-fu al costado de la cabeza, lo que lo marea. Doblo el brazo y le doy con el codo en las costillas, y cae. Miro el reloj ¡faltan 5 para la entrada! Agarro al chico del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la vereda corriendo.

-Llegaremos tarde -le digo con rabia- ¿Quién te manda a meterte con esos imbéciles? Mierda...

-¡Eres increíble! -responde tontamente el otro.

-No es nada de otro mundo, es defenderse -le contesto apurando el paso- Rápido.

-¡Pero es como si ni hubieras dudado, como si no tuvieras miedo!

Sonrío sin querer.

-Bien, pero mejor lo hablamos en el colegio -y corremos como diablos hasta la entrada, justo cuando suena el timbre.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte?

Aparto la cabeza de mi taquilla. Es el chico de la mañana.

-Practique kung-fu unos años -contesto mientras saco los libros de Biología- deberías aprender tambien, yo lo hice justo para evitar esas cosas.

-Pero tambien falta valentía, algo que no tengo -se rie nerviosamente.

-Todos podemos ser valientes -digo cerrando mi taquilla.

Aunque a mi no me hace falta aún.

-¿Me podrías enseñar? -me mira ansioso.

Suelto una carcajada.

-¿Yo? ¿De maestra? Cuando Ranma se cure.

-¿Qué? -me mira confundido.

-Nada, una de mis "frikeadas" -hago amago de irme a clase- tal vez, dejame pensarlo -la verdad es que le quiero enseñar, quisiera enseñarles a todos los que sufren esto.

-¡Bien! -dice contento- me llamo Kyle Briann, estoy en 1º A ¿Y tu?

-Coraline Folks -digo extendiendo la mano.

Me la estrecha entre risas.

-Nos vemos entonces, Caroline -y se aleja rapidamente ya que sonó el timbre.

-¡Cor-aline! -le grito enojada.

Luego de las clases, salgo rumbo hacia el trabajo de mi madre para retirar el sobre de dinero de todas las semanas. Ella trabaja de esas reporteras-biólogas que se ven por la tele en plena acción por el bosque. Ahora estaba por el Amazonas, entrevistando pájaros. Al abrirlo veo que también hay una carta de mi madre. No entiendo para que lleva el celular si no lo usa nunca. Lo de siempre "¿Estas bien? ¿Comes bien? ¿Te cepillas los dientes?" y la lista sigue. Pero algo último no concuerda.

"Debo presentarte a alguien muy especial. Lo conocí en Brasil, es una persona increíble." Un novio. Mi madre encontró novio.

Mi padre murió en un vuelo comercial cuando yo tenía como 3 años. Mi madre se enteró el mismo día que tenía una amante que viajaba con el y asistió sin vergüenza alguna al funeral para llorar junto a la esposa. Mi madre casi se desmaya de tristeza (si, de tristeza) cuando la ve entrar. Pero todo es cosa pasada. No hay que mirar lo malo, ademas eso de deprimirse todo el tiempo y pensar mas de lo que conviene... en serio, seguro cansa.

Asi que llego a casa con la idea ya cosida en la cabeza de que mi madre verá todo color de rosa, pues asi es con novio. Ya tuvo 6.

Subo a mi cuarto y prendo el equipo de musica, me cambio la ropa de colegio por una camiseta holgada y una calza comoda negra y prendo la computadora.

Luego de pasar media hora en tumblr me dispongo a comer algo. Paso bajo la puerta que lleva al desván para llegar a la cocina y la encuentro algo abierta. Generalmente noto los pequeños detalles de las cosas, mi Shifú me dijo que eso era de gran ayuda y me vendría de maravilla di lo entrenara. Busco mi palo de entrnamiento y vuelo bajo la puerta. Jalo la cuerda para que baje la escalera y subo hacia el que ya se quien se metió.


	3. Chapter 3

-Se que eres tu -digo en la osscuridad. Por supuesto, nadie responde.

Recoro con lamirada el silencioso lugar, tratando de ver algo en la negrura. El ático es el lugar mas dsastroso y desolado de la casa, pero no da miedo, al contrario de lo que se pueda decir. Esta lleno de cajas con revistas y ropa, de pequeña siempre subia a jugar con los viejos numeros de marvel de mi padre y me disfrazaba de heroíns con las telas viejas. En aquel entonces mi madre era una reportera local, y la veia seguido.

Tanteo sensualmente la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor, La luz amarilla prende y algo salta entre las cajas. Me pongo en guardia con el palo en alto. Me acerco lentamente a la caja de donde provino el sonido, me asomo, lista a golpear.

-Ah, eras tu... maldito gato -suspiro.

Estupido gato de mierda. Enseguida este se da cuenta que no soy enemigo, vuelve a su tamaño normal y se pega a mi pierna. Lo pateo lejos, pero vuelve. Maldito masoquista, pienso sonriendo y me arrodillo a acariciarlo.

De vuelta a la cocina le doy un poco de ese picadillo especial para gatos y yo me sirvo algo de chocolatada. La bebo mirando fijamente la ventana, pensando. La verdad es que sería intereante encontrarme de nuevo con ese tipo, aunque suene algo raro, no, muy raro.

Subo las escaleras con el minino negro pegado como sombra a mi. Me acerco a la puerta y la abro sin esperar gran cosa. Pero adivinen que, mi vida se convierte en cualquier cosa menos algo normal al abrirla. El esta alli. Y no solo esta alli, sino que sentado, recostado por mi cama, escuchando musica en mi walkman, el muy puto.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y un aura de paz tan grande que parece dormido. Pero intuyo que no lo esta. Por un momento lo miro asombrada, guau, esto de que la mente atrae las cosas parece cierta. En eso me percato de que el gato se acerca a olerlo.

-NOOOOOOO -digo en mi mente viendo como lentamente el muy sinverguenza lo olfatea y se sube a su regazo.

El chico se remueve un poco frunciendo el ceño. Se remueve algo mas y tiene pinta de que se sacudirá muy violentamente. Miro la escena perpleja. El estaba completamente indefenso, allí sentado, a punto de...

-¡ATTTTT-CHUUMMMM!

Bueno, cada quien tiene suerte a su manera. El gato salta asustado y escapa por la ventana. Jersey o como sea que se llame se soba la nariz con una manga maldiciendo.

-Justo en la mejor parte -lo escucho susurrar.

Aprovecho su distracción y agarro algo para pegarle. Encuentro una ojota. Maldigo en silencio. Prosigo a acercarme al tipo con el "arma" en alto y le quito violentamente los auriculares. El alza la mirada sorprendido, con esa cara de joker asustado. Trato de no reírme. El enseguida se enrojece violentamente, tal vez de rabia, y mira para el costado.

-Guau, que visita tan afortunada -digo ácidamente. El muy... sonríe y me mira.

-Nunca dejo un trabajo sin terminar.

-¿Y a que te dedicas? ¿A repartir cuchillazos? -sacudo la cabeza- muy mal, hijo mio. Debes aprender a nunca bajar la guardia.

-Es que... -mira el walkman y sonrie aún mas- me encanta Green Days ¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Pasión por sobre la labor?

-Ja -me esta cayendo bien, y eso esta mal. Lo miro despectivamente- sera mejor que te largues o de verdad llamo a la policía.

Tanteo con la mano libre el bolsillo de mi campera. Mierda, deje el celular en la cocina. Al parecer el tipo se da cuenta y se rie socarronamente.

-Creo que los movimientos no estaban "fríamente calculados" -dice.

-Tampoco los tuyos -respondo sin perder la compostura.

En un extraño movimiento, me da una patada en los pies que me hacen perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el y soltando mi improvisada arma. Me agarra por la espalda y yo trato de equilibrarme con los brazos por su cuerpo, sin querer tocarlo, quedando nariz con nariz. Le doy una mirada furiosa y la rabia hace que apriente los dientes, sin poder decir nada.

-¿Qué diria tu madre si te ve? -dice. Sus ojos ya no estan dilatados y sus iris celestes me miran divertidos.

No acoto nada y trato de zafarme, pero esta vez me tiene bien agarrada por la espalda. Sin que pueda evitarlo me vuelve a robar un beso, que debido a que aprieto los dientes es sumamente molesto. Pongo resistencia y me safo de su boca, levanto un poco la cabeza y la choco contra la suya, estupidizandolo un poco, aprovecho y me safo de una fuerte sacudida. Me levanto y con la ojota le doy varias veces hasta que cae inconsciente. Vaya forma más patética de defenderse.

Miro el cuerpo inconsciente, recalculando mis movimientos a seguir. Decido llamar a la policía, ato bien las manos y pies del chico, llevándome el cuchillo lejos de su alcance. Me estoy por dirigir a la cocina cuando escucho un quejido del tipo.

-No... no los llames -gime tratando de levantarse.

-¿Acaso crees que gimiendo alli tirado me das lastima?

-No, ni quiero dartela -me mira con odio.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta.

-No te lo dejare tan facil -me doy la vuelta. El maldito estaba completamente desatado. Abro los ojos con asombro.

-Guau, que destreza -digo casi sinceramente- ¿Te dedicas al escapismo tambien?

-Ja -su risa es seca- ya tengo práctica de esto.

Me pongo en posición con el cuchillo apuntandolo, cuando algo resuena en mi cabeza, rebota y me hace ver estrellas en medio de la oscuridad.

Bastardo tramposo.

Cuando por fin puedo ver de nuevo (algo nubloso, pero veo al fin) estoy en el ático, sobre las mantas viejas que mi madre solía colocar para que yo jugara. Trato de mover un brazo y noto que estoy super atada contra una columna de madera. Deseo mentalmente tenerlo entre mis manos y ahorcarlo sin parar. Pero creo que la ahorcada sere yo. No le temo a la muerte, pero no quiero morir a manos de un pendejo de casi mi edad, en mi propia casa. Quisiera algo mas... digno, que se yo.

Miro alrededor, buscando algo, no muy segura que. Diviso a una chica dormida sobre unas cajas, algo alejada de mi y la luz, ya que solo hay una bombilla, la que cuelga sobre mi cabeza. Tiene el cabello hecho un revoltijo y duerme mas desparramada que yo (lo cual es difícil).

La luz parpadea, ya que el foco hace mucho no es cambiado y probablemente se apague pronto. Debo salir antes de que eso suceda, o el tendrá toda la ventaja.

-¡Ey! ¡Oye! -le grito a la chica- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Arriba, arriba!

Tarde pillo que el chico podría también escuchar, pero lo dudo. Yo hacia mucho mas ruido de pequeña, y ni cuando dormía la siesta mi madre despertaba. Al fin la chica parece reaccionar, pero no se levanta.

-Vamos levántate -digo tratando de imitar la voz de un chico- Arriba enana.

Y ahí si reacciona, tambalea y se cae de las cajas. Sonrío. Se levanta tratando de que parezca natural, lo que solo la pone mas ridícula. Se da la vuelta, dandose cuenta de su error. Avanza hacia mi y me patea en el estomago con fuerza. Mi cabeza choca y rebota por la columna, se me corta la respiracion y por unos segundos me siento al punto de la asfixia. Cuando siento de nuevo el aire en mis pulmones, respiro agitadamente, tosiendo.

-Hija... de... puta.. -consigo articular. Ella por toda respuesta se ríe como maniática.

Por primera vez pienso seriamente que podría morir a mano de ellos. Pero, naturalmente para mi, trato de planear un plan de escape.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto a la chica, que sigue riéndose.

Me mira torcidamente y su expresión cambia a una fría. Noto que tiene la cara cortada como su compañero.

-Nina -dice simplemente. La miro expectante- ¿Acaso te debería decir algo mas? -añade ante mi silencio.

-Si, como que haces en mi casa con un maniático -digo yo, secamente.

-Ese maniático tiene nombre -sonríe- y yo soy su aprendiza -pone cara de acosadora.

Saca un cuchillo de la abertura de las botas que lleva puestas. Admira su filo y luego me mira a mi. Perfecto, seguro soy un proyecto de biología de su profesor.

-Creo que debería practicar -dice, ensanchando la sonrisa hasta lo imposible, acercando el filo a mi cuello- Pero me dijo que no lo hiciera.. me...

Antes de que termine lo que sea que diría, lanzo mis piernas atadas contra las suyas, aprovechando que esta cerca, para que caiga. Lo hace sonoramente, con un alarido. La pateo en la cabeza fuertemente, y queda inconsciente. La verdad fue un movimiento extraño, pero lo importante es que funciono. Arrastro con mis pies el cuchillo, preguntándome como hacer para cortar la soga, cuando escucho unos aplausos desde la entrada al ático.

-Eso ha sido interesante -dice una voz odiada.

Que gran mierda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Gracias a los que siguen la serie, es una que siempre quise hacer de Jeff Woods. Por ahora no profundicé mucho, pero hay muchas cosas aun por delante. Disfruten el cap (waaa como me encanta Coraline, por cierto, use el nombre del libro del mismo titulo, en su honor)**

El solo me mira.

Creo que hace 10 minutos esta alli, acuclillado a unos metros de mi, balanceando en una mano, con expresión divertida, el cuchillo que casi le quito a la loca que ahora esta despatarrada a un lado. Al parecer su cabeza justo dió con el manubrio de un viejo caballito de madera, un juguete mio de pequeña. Gracias Bobby.

Sus ojos estan de nuevo dilatados. Su piel palida es fantamasgorica con la poca luz. A cualquiera le daría terror y en estos momentos estaría suplicando piedad. Yo simplemente trato de mirarlo de la pero manera, tan sadica e inexepresiva como puedo. Ni aunque este en mucha desventaja me redoblaré como esos actores de peliculas de terror baratas. Finalmente comienza a reir con ganas, agarrandose la barriga con la mano libre. Definitivamente a este chico le falta un tornillo.

-Ere tan interesante -pudo decir entre sollozos de risa.

-Ajá, muy interesante -digo con odio.

-Vaya Nina -dijo parandose y dando vuelta panza arriba con el pie el cuerpo inconciente de la chica- Nunca espere encontrar a nadie asi de interesante ¿no crees?

-Ya, te contestara y todo -digo ironicamente.

Y se pone a patearla trantando de levantarla, la agita, sacude y susurra al oido, entre risas enfermas. No puedo hacer nada mas que ver la escena, mis neuronas han ido a parar junto con mi orgullo al tacho. Pero de repente, como de golpe, una impotencia se apodera de mi. Este desquiciado ¿quien se cree? ¿que le he hecho yo? ¿como es que esta tan campante por mi casa? Esta extraña sarta de acontecimientos ya me estan poniendo algo ansiosa e histérica. Necesito salir, desatarme. Tratar de echarlos por la ventana o algo.

Miro alrededor con disimulo. Jeff sigue tratando de despertar a su... bueno, no se su relación pero trata de despertarla, sin exito. Como decía Narian*, cada vez que entres a un lugar, analiza todas las escapatorias posibles, por si las dudas.

Y recuerdo algo, como si un foquito se me encendiera. Tengo un cortaplumas en el agujero escondido en mi bota. Saque la idea de un libro. Le haces una hendidura al tacón de alguna bota y guardas en el un arma delgada. Muy listo.

Acerco mis pies, enrollandome como oruga, hacia mis manos. Con los dedos libres tanteo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Luego de varios intentos logro sacar el filo y, con cuidado y mirando atentamente a el duo enfrente mio, empiezo a frotarlo con esfuerzo contra la cuerda, que lenta pero segura, va aflojando.

¡Si! ¡Logré soltarme! Pero no logro cortar la de los pies, pues justo el chico se da vuelta. Creo que solté algun suspiro sospechoso sin darme cuenta. Me quedo quieta, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Le dirigo una mirada vacía y el se me acerca. Tuerce el cuello con cara inquisidora, se arrodilla a unos centímetros de mi, mientras su sonrisa se ensancha, con sus ojos celestes en medio de la oscuridad de la locura. No resisto el impulso y suelto el cortaplumas, lo agarro por el cuello con las dos manos, y lo ahorco, tumbandolo hacia atrás.

-In..fe...liz..-dice tratando se sacar mis manos de su cuello con las suyas, sonriendo.

Este tipo me desconcierta, sinceramente. Aún asi, no tengo el valor suficiente para matarlo de aquella manera. Aunque tal vez sea un horrible asesino y probablemente hubiera hecho eso conmigo. Siento sus latidos apurados a traves de la fina piel de su garganta. Puedo sentir la forma de la pequeña nuez de Adán mientras mis dedos se hunden, su respiración entrecortada taladra mis oídos. Casi puedo ver que su vida se escurre entre mis manos.

No puedo hacerlo. No puedo.

Lo suelto con brusquedad y su cabeza rebota contra el suelo. Me tumbo con torpeza hacia atras, ya que mis pies siguen atados. Mientras tose y recupera la respiración, me arrastro con rapidez a la navaja tirada y con tres cuchillazos precisos corto lo último de cuerda.

Me levanto dirigiendome con rapidez a la salida. No quiero perder mas tiempo, llamare a la policía, la fuerza armada, la ambulancia, al vecino, lo que sea. Pero necesito salir de esta locura. Pero adivinen que, como no falta el cliché de peliculas de terror, la chica justo toma conciencia y me agarra del tobillo. Maldigo y sacudo la pierna, pero sus uñas se clavan firmenmente. Jeff se recupera y ya esta por lanzarse a mi ¿y ahora?

Una de las desentajas de no tener miedo, es que tus instintos de supervivencia no se encienden como deberían ante el peligro. O sea, de forma desesperada, algo que no tengo. Pero para esos casos, se recurre a la adrenalina. Asi que estiro la pierna hacia atras, pateo y con el impulso me suelto y le doy al chico en la cara, como un efecto colateral. El se lleva las manos al rostro y yo corro como condenada a la puerta para salir.

-¡MALDITA INFELIZ! -logro oir decir a Nina antes de cerrar la entrada tras de mi, trabandola, obviamente.

Los golpes se empiezan a escuchar mientras trato de recobrar el aliento. Eso fue... como lo diria ¿"hardcore"? Me rei de puro alivio, es muy difrente jugar un juego de terror que vivirlo. Voy hacia la cocina como un rayo y agarro el celular, pero justo escucho un "crash", la onomatopeya de algo rompiendose, mas exactamente, un vidrio. Mierda, escaparon por la ventana. Y como no quiero todo el embole burocratico de la policia, que se pone a investigar, hacer preguntas, revisar, buscar huellas digitales y bla bla bla, dejo el celular con un suspiro. No jodan, quiero dormir.

Trabo todas las ventanas y les pongo las persianas metalicas (mi madre lo considera una buena medida, ya que vivo casi siempre sola), pongo doble traba a las puertas y agarro la pistola de balines que use la primera vez, poniendola bajo la cama. Como diria mi madre "toda precaución es poca". Si madre, sobre todo frente a dos asesinos que sin razon aparente buscan secuestrarte.

Me acuesto en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, preguntandome que fue lo que hice para que suceda esto. Me duermo sin darme cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bueno, en este capitulo no hay mucha acción, Coraline se pone a reflexionar y todo xD voy a ir mostrando los personajes poco a poco (cada uno tiene una función en la historia, no de relleno) y quisiera que adivinen lo que se viene *-* Nos vemos! **

Cuando me desperté, con una terrible sensación en el estomago, ya eran las doce del mediodía. Ni aparecí en el colegio. Baje y me hice un té, ya que mi panza hacia ruidos raros y no me convenia comer pesado. Subi de nuevo y anduve un rato por tumblr, hasta que encontré un post que me llamó la atención. Lo habia compartido uno al que seguía. El muro se llamaba "Pregúntale al asesino", más bien un tipo de ask. Cliqueé y me apareció un montón de preguntas que hacia la gente a...

Hay Kamisama, si que seré.

Claro, ese era el famoso Jeff the killer, ya se me hacía haber escuchado eso antes. Pero el mundo de los creepypastas no me llama la atención, supongo que porque es inútil tratar de asustarme con cuentos. Si, cuentos, porque ni aunque pudiera sentir miedo me lo darían. Pero pensandolo mejor... conocí a uno en carne y hueso. Hmpf, por lo que puedo ver en el ask, muchas "morirían" por hacerlo, literalmente.

Bajando los posts, me doy cuenta que es claro que ya muchos no lo toman en serio, y aunque hay alguna que otra pregunta coherente, la mayoría son mensajitos de amor o pedidos de visitas de las fangirls. Me entran arcadas mentales.

Finalmente le hago una pregunta, tan solo para joder:

"Ayer te pasaste por mi casa, vamos, que no puedes contra mi"

Se que tan solo es una farsa. Al rato contesta.

"¿En serio lo crees? Tan solo tuve pena por ti"

¿Desde cuando un asesino sado tiene lástima por alguien? Cierro el post y busco la historia original. Aparecen un montón de entradas. Abro una. Ay, que largo.

Suspiro y apoyo el codo, atajando mi cabeza con la mano, pienso en escucharla por youtube, pero odio la voz de loquendo. Y ademas me gusta mas leer.

Luego de leer el origen y las noticias que lo hicieron famoso, creo comprender un poco parte de su locura, pero ¡hombre! ¡Todos tienen malas vidas! ¡Y yo no tengo nada que ver con la tuya! Pienso todo eso pero, al final, todos los asesinos son asi, y hay muchos, no hay forma de cambiarlo. Pensar que estuve a punto de morir a manos de uno al que concideraban creepymonster, pero algo no cuadra, en la historia dice que se quemo los parpados, pero yo lo vi pestañeando. Bah, seguro fue una exageración, como tantas otras del internet.

Luego recuerdo a la chica, y la busco tambien. Leo su historia, pero me parece mas bien una chica cuyo debil estado mental fue mas corrompido por la historia de Jeff que una fangirl que se salio de la raya de la admiración, como crei al principio. A continuación busque imagenes. Me apareció hasta lo imposible. Escenas hentai y yaoi con otros creepys, a montones. Romanticonas con Nina y otra a la que no conosco, tambien. Fanarts hasta astiarse, algunos demasiado sexys la verdad, y otras demasiado inhumanas y deformadas. El internet no deforma las cosas, la gente lo hace.

Me canso de bajar la ruedita del mouse por el buscador. Cierro las pestañas (de la computadora, para aclarar) y me recuesto en la cama, con dolor en la espalda por ponerme rígida sobre la pantalla. Un montón de pensamientos cruzan y entrecruzan mi mente como en el juego de la viborita, este tipo es... bueno, es de alguna manera "sobrenatural" ya que se supone es un creepypasta ¿no? Se supone que no son reales ¿no? Se supone que no pueden secuestrarte en el ático de tu propia casa ¿no?

Bien, parare con eso.

Pero un pensamiento oscuro se encuentra también, silencioso, tratando de parecer inperceptible, pero una y otra vez caigo en el, aunque quiera alejarlo. Ese chico es un ASESINO, y uno maniático, y esa chica también. Y estan en mi barrio, yo me liberé de ellos, pero tal vez otro no tenga esa misma suerte. Quisiera darme una patada en la entrepierna, que importa si invaden la casa los polis, debía llamarlos, contarles que hay un loco suelto por alli. No, un asesino loco maniático pervertido suelto por ahi.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y me rasco los ojos con el dorso. El universo y la estupidez humana no tiene límites.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, este tipo, según la historia, escapó ya de un manicomio, como bien pude ver no le es difícil desatarse de cuerdas. Además es silencioso y discreto a la hora de entrar a algún lugar, ya que ni me di cuenta de su presencia hasta escuchar pasos. Es buen luchador (aunque no tanto como yo, ejem), y es fuerte.

¿Y si yo lo mato?

Sería increible si pudiera. Pero no puedo. No puedo, algo en mi dice que no debo. Tuvo una mala infacia, malos padres, es una enfermedad psicológica. No es su culpa...

Pero mató a un montón de gente. Gente "inocente" (entre comillas porque nadie es inocente del todo) que no tenía nada que ver. En síntesis debería estar en un loquero, pero seguro es un caso perdido.

No se, no se. No quiero que muera mas nadie en manos suyas.

Y...

Y...

¿Qué hago?

¿Por qué estoy dudando? Debe ir a la cárcel.

-Pero.. -me hago un ovillo- y si... ¡ohhhh mierdaaaaa!

Ya son las 2, la puta madre. Me levanto de un salto y corro al armario a ponerme mi ropa de kung fu. Habia olvidado completamente la clase

¡Y hoy iba a hacer el examen para cinta azul!

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -grito mientras bajo a trompicones por la escalera.

Cuando por fin llego con los pulmones a tope, ya que corrí las 8 cuadras que separan la academia de mi casa, apenas pasaron 10 minutos. Pero aca todo cuenta y me hacen hacer flexiones por llegar tarde.

Luego de una hora de puños, patadas, posiciones, palos y respiración, la clase termina con el saludo, un puño en la palma y la reverencia. Salgo y tomo agua en los vasitos plasticos en la que nos sirven para despues de clase.

-¡Eh! Hola ¿qué tal?

Me doy vuelta con una sonrisa. Hacer ejercicio me relaja.

-Bien, ¿Y tu?

-Cansado hasta los huesos -se agarra un hombro y lo masajea.

-Y bueno, comenzaste hace poco. Dentro de unas clases ya no te duele nada.

Diego solo sonrie y agarra uno de los vasos con agua.

-Si lo dice la tía más buena del grupo, he de creerle.

Diego es una de las pocas personas que me agradan en el colegio. Es agradable y medio popular, pero no es un imbécil como la mayoria de los chicos. Nunca hablé con el en el cole, es más, no lo hago. Empezamos a socializar desde que entró a este arte oriental, y solemos encontrarnos en tiendas de manga.

-Si, claro, yo creo que el mejor es Solange -la señalo con el dedo, una chica alta y rubia- Ganó el último campeonato en primer lugar, en su categoría.

-Si... -dijo el mirandola y frunciendo el ceño- pero tú tienes más estilo.

-Supongo -sonrío. Me encanta sonreir cuando esta él- Y tu tampoco estas tan mal para ser un nuevo.

-Es que me encanta -sonrie otra vez.

Seguimos charlando un rato sobre libros y pelis nuevas. Después de un rato decido que ya es hora de irme.

-Bien, hasta la próxima -dice mientras me alejo por la vereda- ¡Y felicidades, por la azul!

Lo saludo con la mano, sin darme la vuelta. No quiero que vea que me sonrojo.

Putas hormonas de la adolecencia.

Lo cierto es que, mientras voy caminando, me siento perseguida. Como si algo me siguiera. El camino a casa es silencioso, las horas de la siesta no son muy transitadas, lo que hace más intenso el sentimiento. Acelero el paso tratando de no mirar atrás para no dejar en evidencia que siento que hay alguien. Por mi mente pasa veloz la posibilidad de que Jeff, pero tan solo un instante. Cuando falta 1 cuadra me detengo en una tienda. Y lo que sea que fuera esa sensación, desaparece cuando vuelvo a retomar el rumbo.

El silencio de la calle y el viento fresco me hacen tararear como idiota, tratando de no pisar las lineas de las baldosas.

Pero no terminó allí.


	6. Chapter 6

La sensación volvió a mi. Seguí avanzando sin prestar atención a lo que sentía pisandome los talones. Ya faltaba media cuadra a llegar cuando sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro.

Instintivamente salté hacia atrás y`propine un codazo, que la persona, con tremenda agilidad (o espanto) evitó. Al darme cuenta de mi error, relaje los brazos y, con clara verguenza, le pedí disculpas. No me enteré de si estaba enojada o no, ya que una máscara de payaso ocultaba su expresión. En vez de decir "no pasa naa" o algo por el estilo, me extendió el papel publicitario de un parque de diversiones, lo que seguramente quería hacer cuando me toco el hombro...

Lo agarré algo confusa y ella dió media vuelta sin decir una palabra, para alejarse por la cuadra con sus zapatos rojos enormes y su lacio cabello negro (buen contraste).

Mire un segundo el folleto, era un parque que quedaría solo en vacaciones de invierno, que sería el próximo lunes. Eso me hizo recordar que ya era viernes y, por lo tanto, pronto me liberaría del colegio por un tiempo. Suspiré, hice un bollo con el papel y lo tiré al primer tacho que encontré.

Cuando ya había llegado a mi casa, mientras buscaba las llaves, pude notar como la chica me miraba desde la otra punta de la esquina. Entré ignorando el hecho, pero una vez adentro, volvi a mirar por la ventana. Ya no estaba.

"Dicen que si uno se encuentra solo un viernes por la noche, tiene una pésima vida social..."

Sonreí mientras contestaba el mensaje de mi amiga.

"Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no te define como persona..."

":b"

"Y ademas, no estas sola tu también?"

"Bien, tu ganas"

Llevé otra papa frita a la boca y la sostuve entre mis labios, comiendola lentamente.

"¿Vendrás?" puse.

"No se, no me fueron muy bien en las materias (ya deberías saberlo -.-) y mi papá me tiene entre ceja y ceja..."

"Y yo sola, con total libertad, que tantos querrían..."

"Sip, a veces me pregunto si no eres la reencarnación de algun viejo antipático"

"Eh! puede ser eso..."

"Xb"

Me llevé otra chatarra a la boca. Estaba acostada boca abajo en el sofá de la sala, la tele estaba prendida en el intenso parloteo de los programas de chismes y mi celular era la única luz aparte de la pantalla. Quería preguntarle, pero no estaba segura de si aceptaría asi sin mas a mi interés por el tema.

"Ey.. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta rara? al menos rara para ser yo..."

"O-O hmmm... ok, lanza"

"¿Conoces el creepy de Jeff the killer?"

"Of course yeah dear! sabes que me encantan esos temas ^.^ ¿por que?"

"Tengo curiosidad, después de ver algo en tumblr" medio mentí.

"Ohh, pues, basicamente es la historia del adolecente que se vuelve loco y mata a su familia. Cosa de todos lo dias..."  
"Si, ya me lei la historia"

"Y que quieres saber?"

"datos curiosos, su autor, esas cosas"

"Y por que no buscas en internet, genia?"

Buena pregunta.

"Es que quiero datos personalizados...?"

"ok...bueno, primero que nada, su apellido significa maderas XD"

"Ya me di cuenta"

"humm, su autor es un tipo, pero solo un sobrenombre, y oficialmente el declaró que Jeff esta muerto a manos de Jane"

"Muerto? quien es Jane?"

"Acaso no leiste toda la historia? :("  
"emmm... nop, ya me la leo.."

"Bueno, lo que sea, murió a manos de ella, pero muchos fans se enojaron, por lo que el asunto no fue cerrado del todo, tambien tiene un hermano (Homicidal Liu), con su propia historia, y una especie de "aprendiza" (Nina the killer) con historia tambien pero esa no me cae"

"Ya.."

"Que puedo decirte? es un personaje muy popular y también perdió mucha reputación por todas las cosas que hacen esas "fangirls y fanboys" que tiene... aunque me incluyo en la categoría (o/o)"

"Si, nada mas tuve curiosidad ^-^ gracias! Y ahora, pasando a otro tema..."

Estuvimos hablando virtualmente hasta las tres de la mañana, entre una pelicula de terror y otra que pasaban por Cinecanal. Sophia es mi mejor amiga desde... bueno, no se puede poner una medida a eso. Que lastima que se haya mudado...

Cuando el cansancio venció a mi amiga y nos despedimos, fui hasta la computadora de mi cuarto. Entrando en un montón de sitios pude enterarme todo sobre este chico tan raro. Cuando mis parpados ya se cierran contra mi voluntad, apago la pantalla y me recuesto, haciendome un ovillo por lo suavecito del colchón.

Y ahí, luego de haber buscado información, me pregunto para que lo hice. Ya tenía claro que es lo que iba a hacer si lo volvía a ver. Entonces ¿por qué preocuparme por su vida? Ñee, me duermo con un "Lo que sea" en mi cabeza.

Me desperté por un aullido de dolor, un grito que a cualquiera lo congelaría de miedo, lanzado asi en medio de la noche. Me levanté frunciendo el ceño, con el subconciente aún en la luna. Agarré el palo de entrenamiento que usaba en kung fu (no tengo ni idea de por que no se me ocurrió usarlo antes), por si las dudas, y sali al helado pasillo. Era claro que en condiciones normales no haria tal estupidez. Ruidos de pasos rapidos, forcejeos y jadeos se podían sentir con claridad. Bajé y me dirigí a la cocina, escondiendome tras la puerta. Se podían distinguir voces. Un chico y una chica. Por un momento pense que... bueno, con los jadeos y el sonido de cuerpos chocando... estaban... bueno, eso. Pero luego escuché el choque del metal. Cualquier cosa menos amor habia allí.

Luego (para suplicio mío) uno de lo cuerpos se estrelló contra la puerta, mandandome hacia atrás. Mi cabeza golpeó la pared, creando un ruido sordo delator. Se hizo silencio en la cocina. "no, no de nuevo" pense mientras acariciaba el chichón. Decidí esconderme. Mi sexto sentido me decia que, sin lugar a dudas, me enfrentaría a lo que ya sabía. Con el menor ruido y la mayor velocidad posible, fui hasta el baño, yendo por el pasillo que lleva del comedor a la cocina, en el otro extremo se encontraba, en un pasillito el baño. No era muy lejos, pero era lo más cercano. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, me escondí entre el fregadero y la puerta. Comenzé a rezar mentalmente que no se les ocurriera revisar más allá del pasillo. Y asi fue. La puerta de la cocina se abrió con un chillido. Pasos. Un silencio. Pasos. El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, una silla corrida. Forcejeo y gruñidos, alguno que otro insulto.

Me sentía una cobarde allí sentada, pero no queria verme envuelta en otro caso de thiller. Entonces fue que empezaron a romperse cosas. Primero un jarrón, luego algo de vidrio, las sillas lo que parecía ser algo muy pesado

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que simplemente destruyeran mi casa. Pero

¿Cómo podían pelear en la oscuridad?

Claro, la luz que venía de la puerta de la cocina...

Asi que, enojada, sali de mi esquina para cruzar la puerta hacia el pasillo. Me asome un poco por la pared para ver la escena y que podía hacer. La chica descargaba un jarron de porcelana enorme (de alguno de los viajes de mi madre) por la cabeza del otro, que lo esquibaba, por lo tanto paró en el suelo. Enfurecido el chico tiró una silla hacia ella, como un escudo, acorralandola contra la pared. Alzó un puño en alto y le propinó en el estómago, dejandola sin aire. Noté que los cuchillos que seguramente usaron estaban tirados a unos metros, tal vez por el "furor de la batalla". Ja, estaban indefensos.

Agarré mi propia arma con fuerza y corrí hasta tras el chico, dandole en medio de la espalda. Sorprendido se dio la vuelta, pero seguí aporreandole.

-¡Maldito poco hombre! -conseguí gritar, pues al instante lo reconocí. Y al parecer el también, pues sonrió.

Se cubrió con las manos, inutilmente, de mis ataques. Decidí encastrarle la punta en el estómago, como hizo con la chica que permanecía dolorida en el suelo, pero lo paró y lo mandó hacia arriba, haciendome perder el equilibrio. Caí de espaldas y él se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¡Me tienes harta! -exclamé mientras lanzaba manotazos a su cara, cegada ya por la ira.

-No sabes como me complace eso -dijo descaradamente.

-¡HYAAA! -grité mientras pateaba tratando de sacarlo de encima mío.

El esquivó, cayendo de costado. Viendome liberada me arrastré deprisa hacia los cuchillos, pero un pie me pisó la mano. Lancé un alarido, pero no era Jeff, era la chica. La chica con la máscara de payaso.


	7. Chapter 7

Quedé pasmada mirandole boca abierta. No lo puedo creer, soy un imán para los locos. El lugar quedó en silencio por un momento entre las dos. Jeff se levantó con dificultad, le sangraba la frente (supongo de algún ataque que no llegué a ver), reaccionando, moviendose como ebrio. La chica se dió vuelta, luego volvió la vista a los cuchillos y fue deprisa a tomarlos de un salto, hacendome gritar por la presión en mi mano. Agarró los dos y amenazó a Jeff, su sombra recortada contra la luz de la cocina le daba a todo un aspecto de pelicula. Bueno, la verdad es que todo parecía de pelicula... al menos para mi.

Por un momento tuve la mente en blanco, inmóvil en el suelo. Y luego comencé a reir histercamente.

-Me estan jodiendo -decía en el absurdo ataque de risa- Demonios, me tienen que estar jodiendo...

Los otros dos me ignoraron por completo. Se miraba con un rencor e ira intensos, casi palpables. Pare de reirme con un suspiro por el esfuerzo. Y entonces todo pasó deprisa. Como si alguien le hubiera puesto play a la escena en el momento en que me callé.

Jeff propinó una patada hacia la mano izquierda de la chica y en la distracción me tomó de la cintura, apoyandome como un saco sobre su hombro, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el piso de arriba. Indignada, lo puñeteé en la espalda todo el trayecto la lancé patadas a su pecho. Pero fue inútil, no me soltó hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto y hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-No servirá de mucho -masculló. Empujó mi escritorio (derribando la mitad de mis cosas) y esperó.

Yo aún seguía tirada en mi cama, como me había dejado. No podía entender su bipolaridad. Al final me levanté y le dí una merecida patada en las partes nobles, que lo hizo caer de rodillas, con un insulto. Sentí como la rabia comenzó a subir a mis mejillas mientras me descargaba.

-¿¡No puedo dormir tranquila al menos hoy!? ¡Me tienes hasta los cojones con tu manía de no dejar un trabajo sin terminar! ¡Ni siquiera deberías existir! ¡Se supone que no eres real, que eres una leyenda urbana! ¡Tu y tu trío de locos!

Lancé un largo suspiro y me tiré a la cama, ya relajada. El chico me miró de reojo desde el piso.

-¿No te parece que no es momento para eso? -dijo apretando los dientes.

Yo lo miré. Y aunque era cierto, no me importaba. Tenia todo el derecho del mundo de despotricar contra el y el mundo. Y de repente sonreí.

-¿Acaso... esa es Jane? -dije burlonamente.

Iba a contestarme cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Me levanté alerta, buscando algo para defenderme. Y recordé el cuchillo bajo la almohada.

"Ay Carol, que lista eres" dijo una vocesita en mi mente. Y bueno, soy algo olividadiza...

Lo agarré y me puse en la puerta. Jeff me miró con burla, como si no creyera que podía contra ella.

-Una de las ventajas de los asesinos como tú -dije entre dientes- es que el miedo es un factor clave. En medio del terror, la gente no suele razonar muy bien.

Aunque no lo mire, pude sentir sus ojos pensativos en la nuca. Corrí la mesa, agarré la almohada (a última instancia) y la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Interpuse mi escudo de algodón, desviando el ataque del primer cuchillo, apresando su mano contra la pared. Clavé el mío en la muñeca de la otra mano, haciendo que con un chillido la soltara. Ya no me iba a contener de hacerle daño.

Con una patada la mandé hacia atrás, y cayó. Me miró unos segundos con la inexpresiva cara de payaso (que daba más rareza a la cosa) y decidió correr escaleras abajo, escapando, ya que la herida comenzó a sangrar demasiado. Tal vez incluso razgué la vena.

Me quedé en el umbral, dejando que se vaya. Dios, esa era la chica que me crucé en la calle, a la que me dió verguenza casi propinarle un codazo.

Estaba exhausta, antes de despertarme había dormido tan solo media hora. Me dí vuelta. Jeff me miraba incrédulo (tal vez incluso con admiración), mientras las gotas de sangre caían por su rostro. Noté que sus ojos no estaban dilatados (daba por esto algún tipo de signo sobre su estado de ánimo) y me pregunté si debía matarlo allí, con el cuchillo que aún sostenía, ensangrentado, en mi mano derecha.

En cambio, lo apunté con este.

-Ahora dime -dije con voz grave y amenazante- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Nada -se llevó la mano a la cabeza, con un gesto fatigado, como si llevara todo el peso del mundo a cuestas- Solo... solo dejame en paz...

-Eso debería decirte yo -el odio saltaba en mis palabras- Dímelo.

-Eres alguien interesante -esbozó media sonrisa- Digamos que quería conocerte mejor.

-Que halago -ironizé- me siento tan feliz de que alguien como tu quisiera eso...

El se rió. Miró el cuchillo fijamente y luego a mis ojos, como sugiriendo.

-¿Y? -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Me matas o no?

-¿Valoras tan poco tu vida para preguntarmelo, asi sin mas?

-Si no lo haces tu, lo hara la hemorragia.

Fui conciente de que iba en serio. Pero viendolo asi, tirado en el suelo, atajandose la frente, con gesto triste y una sonrisa forzada, me ablandaron. Alli tirado, parecia solo los restos de alguien que fue antes.

Suspiré. No podía creer lo que estaba por decir.

-Ven, te devolveré el favor por sacarme del rollo alli abajo.

Me miró perplejo, Pero se paró y me siguió. Fuimos hasta la cocina (yo atras por si se le ocurría algo). Allí mojé un paño y se lo pase por la frente, levantando un poco su flequillo. Era una situación incómoda, pero Jeff parecía muy desorientado, algo perdido, como con sueño, asi que fue como si estuviera ayudando a un paciente de alzheimer. Miré la herida. Era como si le hubiera encajado la punta redondeada de algo, y era un poco profunda, era normal que estuviese asi.

Mientras apretaba un paño más largo para detener la hemorragia, me pregunté por que lo hacia. El seguro no habia tenido compasión de nadie nunca. Pero en el fondo sabía el porqué: me daba pena. He leido muchas historias sobre gente con estos estados mentales, en busca de alguna respuesta para mi falta antinatural de miedo. Este tipo de gente es díficil, es como un cáncer creando por tu propia mente. Algo que no siempre se soluciona con pastillas, y ni con estas se soluciona del todo.

Terminé de vendarle. Nos quedamos en slencio, inmóviles.

-¿Por que me ayudas? -dijo de repente en un susurro. Un perro ladró afuera y otro le respondió.

Me encogí de hombros ¿Qué le podía decir? Hasta a mi me parecía un acto en contra de la humanidad.

-Eres muy interesante -su sonrisa fue pequeña, sincera. Casi agradecida.

Nunca he tenido el honor de contar con hermanitos, pero la sensación que me invadió seguro era de esas que solo sienten los hermanos mayores. No tengo muy claro el motivo.

-Bien, pero mi casa no es un hotel, asi que ya, vete.

-Bien -y se levantó. Camino pesadamente hacia arriba. Lo miré mal y el me dijo que era mejor que saliera por la ventana del ático. Al menos en eso estuve de acuerdo, y avanzamos en ese silencio incómodo que era nuestra pequeña tragua.

-Una última cosa -dije cuando llegamos, el ya estaba con media pierna afuera, se volteó para verme.

-¿Qué? -su voz denotaba fastidio.

-¿Por qué me salvaste allí, de ella? -la llevaba atorada allí desde aquel momento.

El miró al exterior, como procesando lo que iba a decir, me volvió a mirar, con gesto serio.

-Tu risa. Supongo que me simpatizaste o algo.

Hice una mueca. No es la cosa mas buena del mundo simpatizarle a un loco.

Hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y saltó hacia la negrura de la noche. Corrí hacia la ventana, habia olvidado una cosa.

-¡Hey! -grité- ¡Esa era Jane! ¡¿No es asi?! -y me reí.

-¡Púdrete! -alcancé oirle gritar.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente me despierto con unas ojeras terribles y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Gemí, aún tirada en la cama. Quise volver a dormirme, pero me fue imposible.

Bajé en piyama a tomar el desayuno, aunque ya era mediodía, y me senté frente a la TV con el tazón de cereal y leche en ell regazo. Justo me agarró el canal local.

-Y en otras noticias -dijo la mujer excesivamente maquillada en la pantalla- No se encuentran aún a los o el responsable de los últimos ataques nocturnos acometidos al principio de la semana pasada.

Dejé la cuchara a medio camino y presté más atención. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

-Al parecer la policía se ve refrenada al no encontrar pistas o huellas por la terrible forma en que se mata a las víctimas, pero al parecer no hay ninguna conexión entre ellas. Ahora pasamos con el jefe de la policía, el comisario Pickerman.

-Eh, si -la imagen pasó a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, obeso y con un perfecto bigote italiano- Creemos que podría se alguien de deficiente estado mental, debido a la crueldad mostrada en los asesinados. Pareciera que sigue un patrón, por lo que estamos seguros de que es el mismo personaje en todos los casos. Hace que las víctimas se desangren por toda la casa. Por ahora tratamos de hacer lo posible por atraparlo, pero es como si estuviera hecho de niebla.

-Muchas gracias comisario -volvió la imagen de la mujer- esperamos que este aterrador caso se resuelva pronto. En otras noticias...

Pero dejé de escuchar mientras miss ojos se empañaban ¿Cómo no lo detuve? Lo hubiera matado en aquel instante, estando tan débil. Seguía haciendo atrocidades por ahi, y yo que podía pararlo, no lo hacia. Es más, lo ayudaba.

Largé algunas lagrimas, tal vez algo exagerada en la emotividad. Y aquella chica... la de la máscara. Jane.

Me puse a analizar la situación. En total habia visto a tres potenciales asesinos: Jeff, Jane y Nina. Cualquiera de los tres podría haber sido. Tal vez todos juntos, o al menos Jeff y Nina lo estaban. Jane quiere matarlo, ya lo se, pero igual es una amenaza. Y los tres habian estado en mi casa, conmigo completamente desarmada. Si fuera una persona normal me daría un escalofrio y me comenzaria a volver , ya estaria muerta en realidad si fuera normal...

¿Qué tenía yo de especial? ¿Qué podia hacer para parar esto? De alguna manera me sentía responsable.

Decidí despejarme un poco, asi que volví a subir, me puse un jean, una remera y zapatillas: iria a andar en bici. Tal vez un paseo me aclarara la mente.

Sali hacia la vereda a buscarla en el garage cuando vi un auto acercandose a mi lado. Paró y bajó las ventanillas.

-¡NEEE-CHAAAN!

Una figurita salió del auto como un suspiro y se me tiro encima. Enseguida sonreí-

-¡Hola, Wendy!

Si hay algo que gusta en nuestra familia es poner nombres inventados en libros...

-¡Adivina que, nee-chan! -me dijo respirando con dificultad por la emoción- ¡Me vengo contigo un mes!

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi tia se acerco a nosotros con gesto apurado, trayendo una maleta.

-Disculpame, Cori -dijo preocupada- necesito que te quedes con ella, tenemos un viaje muy importante y justo andabamos por aqui, asi que no se quizo quedar con nadie más -esbozó una sonrisa- y ademas sabes como es, se que la cuidaras bien.

Trate de murmurar una respuesta o excusa pero no pude. Todo pasaba como en camara rapida. Dejó la maleta en el suelo, dio un abrazo y beso a su hija, le dijo algo y al momento ya no ví el coche en la vereda.

Y yo quedé ahi parada, como en las peliculas, viendo como se alejaba el coche, parada en la vereda con Wendy de la mano, como una esposa abandonada.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos? -le dije, lo más naturalmente que pude.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se quedaba, es mas, habia pasado antes largas temporadas conmigo cuando nuestros padres no podian estar con ninguna. Y viviamos como en un juego, como si fueramos dos niñas perdidas en el bosque. Yo habia hecho que, desde los 5 años, ella dijera nee-chan y onii-chan (ahora que soy mas grande, me parece un tanto ridículo) y yo de cariño le decia Chiri. Ahora tenia 7 años y se jactaba de llegarme al estómago con mucho orgullo. Su cabello color caoba y sus dulces ojos grises, y con esa piel tan pálida, la hacian ver como un ser de luz, que no pertenecía a aquel mundano mundo... y su comportamiento tambien.

Apenas llego, hizo el ritual de siempre: correr por toda la casa y nombrar cada habitacion en voz alta. Mientras, desarmé la maleta y puse sus cosas en un lugar de mi armario que siempre le apartaba. En eso vino corriendo a mi cuarto, con el pelo alborotado y la mirada aterrada. Crei que era uno de sus ataques, pero enseguida dijo:

-¡Hay sangre en el almacén de las ardillas! ¡Y hay un desastre en el mesón de los ratones!

O sea la cocina y el comedor.

Me hice un face palm mental, lo habia olvidado. Trate de sonreir.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo.

Ella se calmo y volvio a correr para terminar el recorrido. Yo tambien corri hacia el comedor. Era un espectaculo el desastre, como si alguien con rabieta se hubiera agarrado con las sillas y los adornos. Busque una escoba, barrí, recoji, levanté y limpié la sangre de la cocina. De noche no me di cuenta, pero varios lugares estaban salpicados de sangre. Al terminar lancé un suspiro. Wendy estaba observandome desde el corredor que llebava a la sala.

-Podrías haberme ayudado, en vez de mirar ¿no?

Ella solo se rió.

-Es que jugaba con onii-chan...

Me quede congelada en el lugar.

-Me dijo que pasaron cosas horrible y casi moriste -ahora su cara estaba roja y comenzaba a llorar- ¿es cierto, nee-chan?

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, repitiendole que se aleje de el, que no lo escuchara, que solo estaba yo con ella. Ella sufria espasmos contra mi pecho. Recé, imploré y le hablé con dulzura, tratando que se alejara de aquello. Fue casi eterno hasta que se calmó.

Me aparté un poco de ella y agarré suavemente su carita entre mis manos.

-Todo esta bien ahora, ¿si? -susurré. Ella asintio.

Me levante tratando de sonar alegre.

-Bien, olvidemos todo esto y vayamos a mirar dibujos y escuchar historias felices ¿nee?

-¡Hai! -la tome de la mano y nos fuimos hacia la sala.

Mientras ella miraba una peli, fui hacia la cocina a hacer fideos con salsa. Mientras la olla se llenaba de agua, pude sentir como se nublaba mi vista y las siempre calientes lagrimas recorrian mi rostro. Trate de aguantarlo, pero no podía. Ahoge los gemidos contra mi manga y me arrodillé en el piso. Lloraba de frustración, porque no podía hacer nada contra aquello, contra el poder de su mente. Y entendí porque habia ayudado a Jeff, por debilidad. No podría matarlo, de eso estaba segura.

Me calmé a la fuerza y cerré la canilla, que ya desbordaba la olla, mientras en mi mente se entretejía un bizarro plan.

Volví con la fuente humeando y pedí a mi prima que ayudara con los cubiertos. Comimos mirando Toy Story 3 y lloramos de nuevo la despedida de Andy.

Cuando la acostaba en el colchón a lado de mi cama, pensé en el peligro que corria en aquel lugar asediado por asesinos. Me pregunte como es que antes ni me importaba estar solo con ella, casi sin ninguna protección en aquella casa. Asi que esperé a que se durmiera, trabé las ventanas de mi cuarto, llaveé la puerta y bajé hacia la sala. Esperaría a que viniera. Estaba segura de que volvería a venir.

Me dormí a eso de las 2 y media y me despertaron los truenos de la lluvia que habia afuera. Decidí rendirme por esa noche y subi hacia mi cuarto.


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas abri los ojos, molesta por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Wendy ya no estaba en la habitación. Me saque la manta de encima y arrastre las piernas fuera del colchon hasta el frio piso. Lancé un suspiro y me restregué los ojos.

Abajo se escuchaba el ruido de la TV encendida en Cartoon Network, con las risas de mi prima de fondo. Fui hacia la cocina y al mirar el reloj me sorprendí, no era tarde como pensaba, eran apenas las 8. Me estiré un poco y me sentí mas despierta, me hice una chocolatada y otra para Wendy (no creo que haya desayunado, le tiene miedo al almacen de las ardillas) y me dirigí a la sala. Ya cuando iba a empujar la puerta entreabierta pude escuchar que ella preguntaba:

-¿...piensas de ella?

Me quede quieta, escuchando. Despues de un breve silencio, volvio a decir, enfadada:

-Pues yo la quiero mucho, deberias conocerla mejor antes de decir eso...

Empuje la puerta decidida. A veces si no se hacen las cosas de repente, nunca se hacen.

-Hola enana -salude con una sonrisa. Es mejor no sacar el tema.

Ella pareció algo sorprendida y echó un breve vistazo a una esquina del lugar, pero luego sonrió.

-Hola, nee-chan.

Deje la taza frente a ella y me sente en el sofa. Ella quedo muda un momento, luego le sacó la lengua a lo que sea que hubiera en aquella esquina.

Enarque la ceja hacia mi prima, y lanzó una carcajada burlona.

-Es que me dijo que no revelara que esta aqui -señalo con la barbilla la esquina- pero no es nadie para mandarme a mi hacer nada -agregó enojada.

-Ahhh... -no entendia un comino- ¿quien?

-Jack, se llama Laughing Jack, pero me parece ridiculo llamarlo asi.

Volvio a mirar burlona a la esquina y rio.

Si algo malo tenia mi prima, es que se parece a mi en esto de sorprenderse. Pero no es que no tenga miedo, sino que se burla de la mayoria de ellos. Es como si los fantasmas, demonios y duendes fueran normales para ella. Pero para mi es lo mas normal tomando en cuenta que ella...

Mire hacia la esquina, como si tambien pudiera verlo (sabia que ella no mentía).

-¿Ah si? -dije- pues dile que no me importa un pomo si esta o no... no me asusta.

Ella volvio a mirar a la esquina.

-¡Mi prima es la mas valiente de todas! -le dijo con alegria- ¡No puedes asustaa con esas patrañas!

Sonreí, con sorna. Pero la expresión de mi prima cambio de repente y se puso pálida.

-No... no se -pero su cara asustada pasó a una desafiante- Sabes, no te tengo miedo.

El estante mas cercano a aquella esquina comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ves? -dijo de nuevo- no van a dejar que lo hagas.

Pasaron unos minutos expectantes y el estante dejo de temblar. Wendy me miró.

-Huyó, el muy cobarde.

Y seguimos mirando Hora de Aventura.

Cosas como esa siempre pasaban. Cosas extrañas. Wendy era capaz de ver todo tipo de cosas, a veces la aterraban, y otras, la ayudaban. Ella misma me dijo todo aquello, que esos "lazos de niebla" como los llamaba ella, eran normales desde muy pequeña.

Esto era bueno a veces y malo en muchas. Sufría pesadillas e insomnio, era bastante solitaria y todos la tachaban de rara, y otros de prodigia. Mas nunca se sentia sola y siempre sonreía, a veces me parecía que entendía muchas mas cosas que los demas, y por ello su caracter arrogante y maduro. Me pregunte si todo aquello serviría contra tres asesinos.

El dia paso entre nubes de trapos, espuma y detergente, ya que tocaba la limpieza. Creo que pasamos mas tiempo jugando con la espuma que limpiando.

Ya de tarde, a eso de las 6, terminamos exhaustas, y mientras ella se metia al baño para una ducha que la librara de la espuma, me dirigí hacia una tienda en la esquina, a comprar unos tomates y una tapa de tarta para la cena. Ya cuando volvía, mascullando las indicaciones para hacer la comida que me dejo mamá, vi una rápida figura pasando al trote frente a mi. No me detuve y segui, debía pensar en la seguridad de Wendy antes que en la mía. La figura me esperaba en la esquina, oculta en la oscuridad que al sol ya comenzaba a irse. Apresuré el paso, ya que había parado justo frente a mi casa, mientras pensaba en que hacer. La distancia se acortaba y ya cuando estaba a pocos metros la figura corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Recordé la ventana rota y lancé una maldición, abrí la puerta de entrada lo mas rápido que pude (a veces la desesperación no te deja hacerlo, pero yo, por inhumano que paresca, no estaba asustada por mi prima) y corrí hacia el baño, al tiempo que escuchaba el gritito de mi prima desde mi cuarto. Cambie el rumbo y me dirigí al segundo piso, abri la puerta de un golpe. He aqui la escena que encontré:

Una Wendy completamente roja tapandose el cuerpo con una sábana, una figura negra apareciendo por la ventana y un Jeff tirado en el suelo, inconsiente y rojo a rabiar.

Y yo ahí, con la bolsa de compras en la mano, el pelo hecho un desastre y la boca abierta, en el umbral de la puerta.

Estaban sentadas en el suelo polvoriento del ático, con un cuerpo atado a una silla. Wendy no se atrevía a mirarlo y Coraline no le sacaba la mirada furiosa de encima. Esperaban a que se despertara solo. Cuando por fin empezó a abrir los ojos tenuamente, como quien despierta de un sueño largo y profundo, fijó su vista en Wendy, y pronto la desvió mientras su piel pálida se volvía rosada.

-Espero unas buenas disculpas -dijo Coraline, como si hablara con un chico travieso y no un asesino en serie.

-...

-¿Y?

-... sabes que no quería... -y se calló, avergonzado y enojado mirando al suelo ¡que mal le habia salido!

-Estoy segura de que no fue eso lo que querias -la chica se paró y se acercó al joven- sino venir y asesinarme ¿Cuantas veces van ya? ¿4?

Jeff levantó la mirada y quedaron, ojo con ojo, por varios segundos.

-La tercera la vencida, nunca lo escuchaste ¿no? -Coraline sonrió burlona.

-No existe vencida para mi...

-No estas en una condición favorable para decir eso.

-...

-Nee-chan -dijo de repente Wendy- Ellos lo rodean..

-¿Eh? -exclamaron los mayores al mismo tiempo que la miraban.

-Son muchos, lo miran con odio -la niña parecía fascinada y se tapaba los oidos con fuerza- Y no dejan de susurrar cosas horribles.

Jeff la miró como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo ¿tambien los oía?

-¡Cállense! -gritó la niña- ¡Callense!

Y de repente se hizo silencio para los dos.

-Volveran -aseguró Wendy. Se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba con intensidad, se volvió un tomate y, de improvisto, salio corriendo hacia las escaleras- ¡Idiota! -gritó antes de salir del ático.

Coraline pestañeó, como despierta de un trance y volvió a mirar a Jeff. Este parecía más sereno, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba el breve silencio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -dijo la chica casi para si.

-Los calló -dijo el- creo que me siento mejor.

Ahora parecía casi un chico normal, si los ojos dilatados y el cuerpo relajado. La campera con sangre y la sonrisa casi parecían fuera de lugar.

-Ahh.. -Coraline sabia de la historia que el escuchaba voces, pero nunca pensó que eran espiritus- Bueno, pero quiero saber que mierda te pasa conmigo.

-Ya te lo dije, odio que las cosas no me salgan -dijo el volviendo a enojarse- Pero ya no siento ganas de matarte, sino... -y volvio a bajar la mirada.

-¿Acaso... era por las voces?

El se rió.

-No son solo las voces, estoy loco -dijo con tranquilidad- pero justo ahora, no siento ganas de hacer nada... solo... es asi.

-Cada vez entiendo menos...

-¡Eh! No es mi culpa que tu familia sea tan rara...

-No, no es eso -se comenzó a enfadar y dio un vistazo al ático- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos aqui? ¿No puedes irte del pueblo y no volver? ¿Por favor?

Jefrey abrió la boca para soltar algo, pero el ruido de una puerta abriendose con estruendo y el grito pegado luego de ella, lo dejo con las palabras en la boca.

-¡HOLAAAAAA! ¡¿ADIVINEN QUIÉN LLEGÓ?!

Fue como si me paralizaran aquellos ojos celestes, pero quedé muda y abri enorme los ojos y casi me reí. Que locura que llegara justo ahora, tan inoportunamente.

-¡Nee-chan Sophia! -se escuchó el grito ahogado de Wendy.

-¡HOLA ENANA! ¿Y la otra enana?

Dios, esa voz traspasaba muros.

-¿Qué mierda le hizo a las cuerdas? -masculló Jeff tras de mi.

Me sonreí. Esta vez también le inmovilizé los dedos liandolos con cuerdas. Pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que Sophia no podía ver eso.

-¡YA VOY! -grité desde la abertura de la puerta, me giré hacia el psicópata y con el dedo, le ordené que se callara. Me miró perplejo.

Bajé hacia la sala, donde mi amiga ya había atacado la heladera y sostenía un cubo de helado. Me sonrió al verme.

-¡Hola baka! -me saludo y se lanzó hacia mi en un abrazo asfixiante.

-H..o..la -dije a duras penas.

-Asi que se vino la enana -se aparto y sacudió el cabello de Wendy, esta le gruñó y la otra solo se rió.

-Si -sonreí- esto parece cosa del destino.

Sophia lanzó una carcajada.

-Si, destino -dejó el pote sobre la mesita frente a la tele y comenzó a saltar emocionada- ¡no sabes las nuevas que traigo!  
Nos sentamos todas juntas en los sofás y nos pusimos a charlar. Wendy (que en realidad le importaba poco o nada de lo que habláramos) en seguida se aburrió y se dipuso a mirar la tele.

-Y bien -dijo en un momento Sophia- ¿vas a la expofan?

-Hmm... tal vez -me imagine yendo vestida de Lain- me encantaría hacer cosplay.

-Si, con lo inexpresiva que eres.. -añadio con una mirada de "sera imposible".

-Nee-chan -dijo Wendy- tengo hambre...

-¡Cierto! ¿Me ayudas con la cena Sophia?

-No puedo -sacudió la cabeza disgustada- es más, no me quedo, solo vine a visitarte de paso. Eso era lo que quería contarte.

-¿Eh? -por un momento me desepcioné.

-Es lo mas trágico del mundo -puso voz grave- Nos mudamos a esta ciudad de nuevo.

Sonreí mientras ella lanzaba un gritito emocionada.

-¡Genial! -dije- Entonces prometeme que volveras mañana.

-Obviamente -puso cara malvada- Vendré TODOS los días hasta que me tengas que echar con una patada, y aún asi volveré

Nos despedimos en la entrada. Luego de que se alejara al galope, Wendy me miró seriamente.

-¿Qué haremos con onii-chan? -me preguntó.

-¿Eh? -soy tan pro.

Olvidé que tengo a un asesino psicópata encerrado en el ático.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Gomeeen! Lo siento, estuve en hiatus U.U pero aquí vamos otra vez! (aunque seguro nadie extraño a esta pobre loca, sino a sus pobres locas historias) trataré de subir más seguido, pero es que tengo un proyecto en mente que hace kauibjhbchb y estoy segura será un éxito (o no) Bien, dejo de entretenerles….**

Era la tercera vez en la semana que me levantaba con dolor de cabeza, y estaba de pésimo humor. Wendy me evitó la mirada y se sirvió sola la chocolatada, sabiendo que bien metí la pata cuando trataba de animarme. Pero la pobre no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor. La tenía el maldito Jeff (¿Quién más?)

Lo que había pasado era muy sencillo, pero a mí me tenía muy molesta conmigo misma. Y es que él había aprovechado la oportunidad en cuanto me visitó mi querida amiga Sophia, contra la que ahora despotricaba entre dientes. No se cómo lo habrá hecho, pero sospecho que tuvo ayuda.

En fin, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que regresara. Si es que lo hacía. Tenía que matarlo si no quería más asesinatos.

Pero ese mediodía mientras nos comíamos trozos recalentados de pizza frente a la tele, no apareció nada sobre la ola de asesinatos en el programa local. O se cambió de lugar, o dejó de "dedicarse" a eso, o no sé. Apuesto que es cualquier cosa menos lo segundo…

-¿Nee-chan? –Wendy miraba asustada a una esquina- Ahora si da miedo….

-¡Lo que me faltaba, mi primita esquizofrénica!

No volvió hablarme en todo el día y me sentí de peor humor. Peor aún, al enterarme de que Sophia no vendría.

-Debemos terminar algunos asuntillos burocráticos –había dicho con fastidio al teléfono- pero mañana sin falta ¿eh, mi tsundere? Seguro estás en tus días tsun-tsun…

Refunfuñé al aparato y colgué con un breve "Adiós". Me sentí una chiquilina después de eso…

Pero como en todo clásico creepypasta, las cosas debían pasar de noche. Así que esperé hasta la noche dando vueltas por la plaza mientras Wendy hablaba al aire en el cajón de arena. En eso vi a Diego.

-Hola Coraline –dijo mientras se acercaba al trote, al parecer haciendo ejercicio.

-Hola –sonreí por primera vez en el día- ¿Qué tal?

-Y ya vez, tenemos ese bendito campeonato –Diego también hacía carreras.

-Ah si…

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Yo… -estoy siendo acosada por varios personajes de historias de internet, es horrible- estoy bien.

-Bien –pareció no creerme- Me debo ir ya, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos –dije a la vez mientras se alejaba, con esa sonrisa boba que tanto odio.

Lo seguí mirando mientras se alejaba, y una lucecita se me encendió. Ese chico tenía algo que creo haber visto ya. Era su cara un aire que me recordaba a algo.

No lo comprendí hasta esa noche, mirando por internet. Un chico al que seguía en Tumblr había publicado un fan art del dichoso personaje que tanto me molestaba.

"Jeff the killer y su hermano, antes de todo. Espero que les guste" rezaba el post.

Efectivamente eran dos niños, el más grande era Liu, el hermano de Jeff, y el más pequeño….

¡Claro! Ojos celestes, cabello castaño claro, piel pálida. Justo como Diego. Me reí ante la ironía de aquello, la descripción del antiguo Jeff, el chico que odiaba, concordaba con el actual Diego, el chico que me gustaba.

Tanta gracia me dio aquello que me tomé menos en serio todo lo ocurrido y comencé a estar de buen humor de nuevo. Jugué en la Play un poco con mi prima, cenamos, nos reímos e hicimos las paces a eso de las 2 de la mañana.

Aquella noche no hubo novedades no visitas indeseadas. Dormí como un tronco y al día siguiente me sentía renovada. Las noticias no mencionaban nada del caso del asesino en serie y cociné yo el desayuno. Pensé que definitivamente que Jeff se mudó lejos de allí.

-¡Nee-chan! Ya no hay papel –dijo Wendy apareciendo en la cocina de un salto mientras yo servía los huevos fritos.

-Comemos y salgo a comprar –dije, tenía ganas de salir.

Terminamos y ella se puso a mirar tele mientras yo salía. Me dirigí al negocio de una vieja conocida de mi madre, a unas dos cuadras, ya que estaba todo el día abierto. Volviendo ya tuve un mal presentimiento. Caminé con cuidado mirando alrededor, pues sentía que alguien me miraba. Me pregunté si sería la chica payaso de nuevo. Llegué a mi casa y escuché unos pasos apresurados yendo por el pasto hacia la parte de atrás. Decidida, solté la bolsa de compra y corrí tras el sonido.

Pero allí no había nadie. Confundida, recorrí todo el patio, atenta a cualquier ruido. Escuché uno tras el rosal que mi madre tanto adoraba. Y luego algo por atrás….

No fue un ruido, fue un golpe, de improvisto, con alguna cosa. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y como caí contra el piso de pasto, viendo sin ver. Completa oscuridad en pleno día.

/

Lo primero que sentí al recuperar la conciencia fue mi respiración. Lenta y tranquila. Luego fui abriendo pesadamente los ojos. No había luz pero si claridad, que venía de una ventana. Deduje que era de tarde por el color anaranjado. Estaba atada con cuerdas, no pude concluir a qué, pero me sentí en la misma situación que en el ático. Era inútil forcejear, pues me había atado de la misma manera que yo a él la última vez. Sentía los dedos entumecidos y las articulaciones doloridas.

-Claro que es Jeff –mascullé- Puto.

El tiempo me pareció tortuosamente lento, en la oscuridad, adolorida y atrapada en quién sabe dónde. Sin embargo solo me sentía furiosa y mi mente había ideado miles de maneras de torturar a Jeff, pues estaba segura de que todo era su culpa.

Ya no había luz natural en la ventana (solo la de los faroles) cuando por fin, la puerta se abrió. Mi ceño se frunció, lista para explotar. No era Jeff la persona que entró, era Nina.

-Alumbremos un poco –dijo con una risa pedorra.

Se encendió un viejo foco con pinta de que nunca le pasaron un plumero. Me encontraba en un sótano lleno de cosas viejas y olvidadas, papeles, juguetes, ropa. Seguro de unos muy antiguos dueños.

-Bienvenida a mi casa –dijo Nina con esa sonrisa tan falsa impresa en la piel.

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí maldita loca? –refunfuñé sintiendo mis uñas apretar dolorosamente mis puños.

-Oh, varios motivos –se rio de nuevo, sentándose en una caja- Pero verás, no suelo matar mujeres a menos que lo necesite.

-¿Y puedo al menos saber por qué quieres matarme?

-Sip –Se paró sobre la caja y me apuntó con un dedo- Estoy celosa de ti.

Parpadeé varias veces ¿Celosa? Me esperaba todo menos eso…

Esta chica es más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-Escucha, si es por el tema de las visitas nocturnas de Jeff, no tengo nada que ver, no necesitas preocuparte por eso –traté de usar un tono tranquilizante.

Ella solo se rio entre dientes, bajó de la caja y me propinó un rodillazo en la barriga dejándome sin aliento, luego agarró mi rostro con las uñas, nariz con nariz, susurró:

-Tú no decides eso.

Soltó violentamente mi cara y sacó su cuchillo, lentamente, como si quisiera darme miedo. Ja, si claro.

-No me das miedo –dije riendo- solo lástima.

Me miró un momento, perturbada, pero pronto volvió a un semblante desquiciado.

-En ese caso –dijo guardando de nuevo el arma- esperaré a que tu amado príncipe venga a verte morir.

Acto seguido me propinó un rodillazo en la barbilla que creí que rompería mis dientes y me nubló la vista un momento, con mis ojos lagrimeando.

-Espero que aguantes con eso hasta entonces –otra cruel y asquerosa risa y se marchó de la habitación. Por fin.

Escupí la sangre que se me acumuló de la herida en el labio. Me debía de ver patética allí, en el fondo de un sótano, sucia, con hinchazón en los labios, hambrienta, enojada, atada, triste. Empecé a realmente sentir lástima de mí. Sin proponérmelo, comencé a llorar de ira.


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón si quedé muy romanticona U.U **

-Que lastimera te ves allí, tirada, me dan ganas de echarme a llorar –esa voz sin duda era de Jeff.

Levanté la vista, aún medio dormida. Sí, me había dormido con el cansancio emocional. Sentía los párpados pegajosos y un sabor a sangre en la boca. Ya ni sentía las manos y los pies atados.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? –traté de sonar desafiante, pero me salió una voz adormilada.

-Adivina, adivinador…

-No estoy para tus jodidos juegos.

-Tranquila, que vengo a ayudarte –Se acercó más a mí. Llevaba una chalina que tapaba su boca.

-¿Ayudarme? Si claro, te creo y todo –dije con ironía.

-Tú me hiciste el favor de liberarme de las voces un rato –dijo mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba mi barbilla- te ves fatal.

-Dime algo que no sepa –resoplé en su rostro.

-Pero pareces bastante fuerte de carácter.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho.

-Aun así me encantas –susurró- Pero que no se entere Nina ¿Eh?

-… -no supe que responder a eso.

-Si prometes no patalear o hacerme daño, te soltaré las manos y los pies.

-No prometo nada –mascullé.

-Bien entonces.

Sacó su propio cuchillo y cortó la soga que me unía a lo que sea que estuviera atada. Luego, sin desatar las otras, me echó al hombro como un saco. No protesté, porque sabía que era la única forma de salir. Solo podía ver a sus espaldas, por lo que ví como me alejaba, con alivio, de aquél horrendo lugar.

-Te debo vendar los ojos a partir de aquí –dijo parando en seco, tal vez en el marco de la puerta de entrada al lugar oscuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por una cuestión de privacidad –pareció muy serio al decirlo.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción –refunfuñé mirando mis pobres manos.

-Cierto –se rio.

Me apoyó en el suelo y sacó una tela negra del bolsillo de su abrigo. Se arrodilló tras de mí y lo colocó con suavidad, algo ajustado. Una vez ciega, me sentí desorientada. Estiré las manos atadas estúpidamente, buscando la pared. Jeff me las agarró entre sus dos palmas, dejándome quieta.

-Tranquila, ni nos movimos aún –se volvió a reir.

-Es mi instinto –me defendí- tengo un muy buen instinto.

-Ya.

Me alzó de nuevo en andas y comenzamos a caminar. Bueno, el comenzó a caminar, conmigo encima oscilando como una muñeca de trapo.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero cuando pareciera que paramos definitivamente, sentía náuseas y la cabeza caliente, y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Que nenita.

Me apoyó lentamente al suelo. Pasó un rato sin que ninguno dijera nada. Suspiré.

-Supongo que… gracias. –Dije- ¿Puedes sacarme ya esto?

-Ya, espera a que…. –y sentí de nuevo ese extraño peso en los labios de los de él.

-Eh… digo… -dije tomada por sorpresa de nuevo- ¿Es que acaso nunca pedirás permiso, imbécil?

-Lo siento, pero seguro que si pido permiso me lo negarás.

Era verdad.

-Bueno, pero estaba considerando darte de esa forma las gracias –dije dándome aires.

-…. –no respondió.

-Ahora suéltame, por favor.

-Solo si me das un beso una vez que te saque las vendas.

-¿Eh? ¿No crees que te pasas un poco? –ya me estaba enfadando de nuevo.

-¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Aceptas o no?

-….VALE.

-Bien.

Me saco la venda y por fin vi luz. Mis ojos se irritaron y Jeff me pasó los dedos por los párpados al verlo. Lagrimeé un poco. Y lo vi directo a los ojos, era imposible no hacerlo, tan cerca estaba. Parpadeé confusa. El color era celeste, sí, pero tan profundos y oscuros. Tan sufridos me parecieron aquellos ojos que me entraron patéticas ganas de llorar. Quise extender las manos y evitar que lloraran, pues parecía que estaban a punto de hacerlo. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y respiré con pesadez.

-Terminemos esto de una vez. –dije, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos.

Sentí sus labios (porque ahora si sabía que me besaría) fríos y duros, la piel curtida de la herida me raspaba un poco. Fue solo contacto, sin más. Él mientras desamarró las cuerdas de mis manos, al sentirlas libres me separé de su boca y me las froté aliviada. El cortó las cuerdas de mis pies y se paró. Me levanté torpemente y sacudí mis pies, desentumeciéndolos. Traté de dar un paso, pero mis pies flaquearon y casi caí, atajada por Jeff. Lo miré un momento y llevé mis manos a su rostro.

-No llores –dije.

Era algo vago, remoto, pequeño, pero ese momento se sintió como un dejavú. Sentí mis manos mucho más pequeñas y un rostro lloroso en ellas. Oscuridad y desesperación.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo riendo.

-Que no llores –respondí seriamente.

/

Los músculos me dolían mucho cuando por fin llegué a casa. Acompañada por Jeff, porque no sé dónde cuernos habíamos estado y mi orientación se había ido al tacho. Pero era bastante lejos a juzgar por los colectivos que tomamos.

-A partir de aquí vas sola –dijo cuando estábamos a una cuadra y una patrulla de policía se estacionaba en casa.

-Bien –dije. Pero no me moví- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Ya te lo dije, ahuyentaste las voces –dijo fastidiado.

-Mientes, no fue para tanto.

-Si lo fue. Si las voces aún estuvieran, ya te habría hecho muchas cosas que no te gustarían –sonrió con amargura bajo la chalina- Y además, me ayudaste aquella noche –puso las manos en el único bolsillo de su abrigo, gris de suciedad.

-En ese caso… supongo que estamos a mano.

-No aun.

-¿No?

-Aún sigo obsesionado contigo. Cuando las voces vuelvan, lo haré también.

-Por favor, que dramatiquismo –me reí- La verdad es que debería matarte.

-Si debes –se volvió a reír- algún día se verá. Pero hasta entonces.

Se acercó repentinamente a mi rostro, yo como soy algo lenta ante el peligro, no me moví. Se bajó un poco la chalina y me volvió a besar, esta vez demasiado intensamente. Cuando nos separamos casi sin aliento, me reí.

-No puedes evitar las hormonas adolecentes ¿eh?

-Tú lo dijiste –dijo relamiéndose y volviendo a subir la tela.

Sentí una oleada de vergüenza que se fue tan pronto como lo perdí de vista. Camine hacia casa como en una nube, tocando mis labios enrojecidos y calientes. Tenía la mente hecha un nudo de culpabilidad ante ese beso, culpable por traicionar a todos aquellos a quienes había matado su cuchillo.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba ya anocheciendo. Mi nube se volvió más y más pesada a medida de que pensaba en todo. Y cuando entré a casa, sentí que su peso me haría caer.

Wendy lloraba hecha un lío, consolada por Sophia. Algunos policías las rodeaban mientras otros revisaban la casa. Que por cierto, era un desastre. Y un desastre de los grandes, como si hubiera entrado alguien con un gran berrinche a destrozarlo todo.

-¡Nee-chan! –gritó Wendy al verme, para correr a abrazarme.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –pregunté con mala cara al grupo más grande mientras escondía el rostro de mi prima en mi abrazo.

-¿Usted es la dueña de la casa? –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Si.

-Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

Pues resulta que paso algo así. Wendy, preocupada porque era de noche y yo no volvía, llamó a mi celular (que por supuesto Nina me había quitado), recibiendo por respuesta una extraña voz que le dijo que yo ya estaba muerta. Wendy entró en una crisis de nervios. Para empeorar la cosa, al parecer Nina en algún momento llegó para aterrarla aún más, es lo que supongo por la descripción que dio mi prima. Claro que a Wendy le daba miedo de que la encerraran para estudiarla o algo así, y culpó de todos los destrozos a la chica extraña que casi la mató, pero yo sospechaba de algo más. Sophia llegó unos 10 minutos después que la policía, que había sido llamada por los vecinos. Wendy lloró a moco tendido en sus brazos cuando entró mi amiga, asegurando conocer a la dueña de casa. Yo llegué unos minutos después.

-¿Y usted dónde se encontraba? –dijo el oficial mirándome con furia contenida.

Y claro, había dejado a mi primita pequeña casi tres días sola.

-Me secuestraron –dije simplemente- apenas he vuelto hoy.

Se rieron de mí, claro. Entonces les mostré las magulladuras de mis manos y pies, con la cara inexpresiva. Ahí disimularon la risa con tos.

-¿Y logró escapar? –uno de los tipos parecía sorprendido.

-Descuido del idiota secuestrador –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y no recuerda nada de este? –dijo una mujer policía.

-¿Para que lo busquen? No. Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que pude volver, tuve que pedir indicaciones.

-Entiendo.

Nos tomaron los datos y nos recomendaron ir a dormir a otro lugar, ya que allí era peligroso. Si supieran que más de una vez pude contra unos asesinos… Bah, no me creerían.

Sophia, abrumada por tantas cosas, quedó en silencio hasta que se fue el último de los oficiales. Luego nos abrazó a Wendy y a mí.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? –Dijo comenzando a llorar- No me vuelvan a asustar así ¡Que las mato!

Finalmente se calmó, pero tenía que regresar a casa ya que era tarde. Nos dijo que volvería al otro día y era mejor que estuviéramos las dos enteras.

Aunque la casa era un desastre, no tenía fuerzas no físicas ni mentales para limpiar, solo deseaba dormir como nunca. Así que pusimos traba a todas las puertas y ventanas, que milagrosamente no estaban rotas (seguro la loca entro por la ventana rota de atrás… debo arreglarla cuanto antes, con láminas de hierro o barrotes) y nos fuimos a dormir. Wendy se veía demacrada por el esfuerzo espiritual y comenzó a hablar sola a la mitad de la noche, con aquel tipo llamado Jack. Tuve que despertarla de nuevo para poder dormir tranquilamente. Mañana había muchos hoyos que llenar.

Suspiré pesadamente, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza volvía en su mayor potencia. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando desperté. Habré dormido unas 2 horas de seguido.

Wendy dormía abrazada a una almohada, a lado mío. Su cara estaba pegajosa del llanto. La dejé dormir. Bajé a la cocina y casi piso un vidrio roto en el suelo. Cierto, la casa había sido descuartizada.

Me puse unas sandalias y agarré una escoba. Bien, empezaría sola.

Limpiar me ayudó a relajarme, a no pensar en mis problemas, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, me sentí mucho mejor arreglando la casa. Era como arreglar mis problemas (o parte de ellos) a medida que limpiaba. Cuando Wendy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, yo ya había arreglado esta, la sala y el vestíbulo. Había bolsas llenas de vidrios y cosas rotas. Habría que reponer bastantes cosas y la tarjeta de emergencias de mamá explotaría. Vajilla, sillas, comida, espejos….

Como el destrozo no era tan grande en la parte de arriba, Wendy se ofreció a arreglarlo sola, por lo que pude bañarme luego de terminar el baño y el comedor. Se sintió tan librante sentir el agua luego de tanto tiempo sin bañarme…. Seguro debía estar hecha un estropajo cuando llegué a casa.

Cerré la ducha y me envolví en una toalla para verme en el espejo roto. Aunque estaba deformada en el vidrio, pude notar la hinchazón en la boca del golpe de Nina, unas ojeras preocupantes y la pinta de encarcelada que tenía. Me sacudí el cabello y salí del cuarto. Wendy tarareaba una canción mientras arreglaba, unos cuartos más allá. También la relajaba. De vez en cuando reía de algún chiste que sus amigos invisibles le contaban.

Salimos a comprar para la comida en silencio. Wendy sabía que yo le preguntaría sobre lo que pasó, pues lo que había contado a los policías no era ni la mitad de la historia.

Mientras cocinábamos ya en casa, quise palpar algo de terreno.

-¿Cómo te fue Wendy? –dije mientras pelaba unos tomates para la salsa.

-¿Dónde? –ella mientras vigilaba el fideo.

-No donde, sino cuando ¿Qué pasó mientras no estaba?

-Al principio –comenzó suspirando- creí que te pusiste a hacer otro de tus recorridos, ya que estabas de buen humor. Pero cuando ya era de noche, me comencé a preocupar. De verdad te llamé. Y me contestaron eso –Hizo una pausa- Y ahí comencé a llorar. Me sentía muy débil, y ellos lo aprovecharon. No los pude contener –su voz comenzó a temblar por el recuerdo- Y Jack me mostró cosas horribles –no quise saber qué y no me lo dijo- y entonces comenzaron a sacar cosas de lugar y a insultarme. Aguanté hasta ayer ¡pero no podía más! Y cuando vino esa chica, no pude más….

Quedó callada y entonces me di media vuelta. Escondía la cara tras sus manos, avergonzada.

-No tienes por que lamentarte ni avergonzarte. Fue valiente de tu parte –dije mientras le sacudía el cabello.

-Gracias –dijo mientras sacaba las manos y me miraba con los ojos enrojecidos.

Realmente, esta niña ha sufrido un montón. Aunque ella no supiera expresarlo, había visto cosas horribles, experimentando algo parecido a la esquizofrenia. Lamenté tratarla mal la vez pasada cuando me quiso contar lo de Jack. Que por cierto, me parece que también tiene historia en el internet.

Comimos tranquilas el fideo con salsa y tratamos de animarnos haciendo chistes tontos y mirando comedias. Pero la casa se sentía algo vacía y el recuerdo no se iba. Y en eso sonó el timbre.

-¡Espero que ninguna este llorando o lamentándose en las esquinas porque se rompieron unos vasos!

Fue lo primero que dijo Sophia cuando le abrí la puerta.


End file.
